


如何让你的朋友爱上你

by yourssss



Category: Butlers～千年百年物语～
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, 换衣间play
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23766706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourssss/pseuds/yourssss
Summary: 《朋友交往手册》
Relationships: 羽早川/杰, 羽早川翔/神宫司高马
Kudos: 11





	如何让你的朋友爱上你

羽早川翔和神宫司高马在协同作战后冰释前嫌，见面的争吵和针锋相对都消失殆尽，生活变得波澜不惊。

神宫司高马在明白回不去百年前之后，决定珍惜身边的朋友，譬如绯樱春人。

这是目前看起来最关心他的人。

但说实在的，他的确不懂如何与朋友相处，于是他去了一趟图书馆。

“《朋友交往十八式》、《与朋友的美好生活》、《友谊♂至上》、《如何让你的朋友爱上你》……嗯？”神宫司高马指尖滑过一排排的书籍，不是很明白这些书名的意义。

但既然有“朋友”这个词，那全买就不会有错了。

书店老板热情地将他送出门，临走前还朝他挤了挤眼：“最关键的是热情的肢体接触。”

热情的肢体接触？

神宫司高马有些疑惑，又恍然大悟，人家跟自己传授秘籍呢。

他冲老板感激地点了点头，抱着小山高的书籍往家里走去。

“原来如此，亲手做小点心吗...”神宫司高马一边翻着颜色粉嫩的书页，一边做下笔记，整理出适合自己的交友攻略。

因为书店老板的话，只要有关肢体接触的他都会记下来。

认真得一塌糊涂。

……

竖日，学校。

神宫司高马在学生会室掏出几袋包装精致的动物饼干，一一分给学生会的成员。

“哇，好可爱！”青叶萤举着一个焦黄的小兔饼干。

“会长，难道是你亲手做的？”白鸟莲咬了一口鸟型饼干。

“不错嘛，味道也不赖。”前来蹭睡的藤代悠希咀嚼着含糊说道。

“哈哈，我想要会长型的饼干。”绯樱春人一手一个饼干，嘴里还叼着一个。

我的饼干？

神宫司高马摸着下巴思索。

这样的东西没在书上看到呢，可以尝试。

他朝绯樱春人微微点头：“会给你的。”

后者的动作一顿，腾地跳起来，挂在神宫司高马身上：“真的吗真的吗，会长真好～”

当他反应过来会长不喜欢肢体接触时，连忙收起不羁的笑容，欲从眼前人身上跃下。

谁知他的会长竟然就这样伸手托住他的大腿，任由自己贴在他身上。

其他众人都满脸惊奇，只觉今天的会长像变了一个人。

绯樱春人也茫然了许久，又急忙道歉：“抱歉啊会长，我很重吧，马上就下来。”他挣扎着就要下来。

更不可思议的来了。

会长托住他大腿的手紧了紧，又往上颠了颠，头低靠在他颈窝处，用清冷的声音说道：“没关系。”

众人手里嘴里的饼干齐齐掉在地上，嘴巴和眼睛也差点掉下去。

随后他们面面相觑，不知道该不该开口。

这气氛过于黏腻。

“...会长？你今天怎么了？”还是受不住的绯樱春人率先开口。

“你们是我的朋友。”神宫司高马抬起头，将身上的挂件放下，环视着在场众人。

众人心头又是雷霆一击，酸涩从心底泛起。

“会长，你也是我们的朋友。”他们目光都柔和下来，感动着会长终于肯接受他们。

……

羽早川翔所在的咖啡馆里。

“呐呐，今天的会长大人好温柔啊。”角落位置的少女同她对面的朋友挂着花痴脸。

“是啊是啊，会长竟然还抱了绯樱学长，学长向我们炫耀呢。”

“哈哈，绯樱学长好可爱，我有拍照的，他看起来像个小娇妻。”

“噫呜呜噫太美好的爱情了。”腐女朋友脸上的笑容更加荡漾。

旁边一桌的少女们听到了，纷纷将头转过来，兴冲冲地问道：“这么说来，校园网络上那张照片是你发的咯？”

“是呀，没想到突然就火了呢。”一开始说话的少女惊讶道。

“生人勿近的会长竟然做出这种动作，太撩人了，不火都奇怪呀！”

她们讲着讲着，齐齐笑起来，掏出手机再观摩一遍。

女人的快乐就是如此简单。

羽早川翔的手一顿，借口洗手间掏出手机来。

置顶的那张照片就是会长双手托着绯樱春人的大腿，后者勾着他的脖子，头转向镜头，露出爽朗的笑容。

而会长金澄的双眸里难得溢满笑意。

评论一秒钟更新几条，不是啊啊啊就是呜呜呜。

【会长的胖次】：嗷嗷嗷，我的眼睛，我的眼睛！/捂脸尖叫

【红豆薏米茶】：让我舔！让我舔！

【一腐千里】：他们看起来就是相亲相爱的一对呀/吸溜。

【今天你撸了吗】：楼上的不说还不觉得，现在看来不太简单啊。

【噗嗤嘎嘣】：没人好奇会长今天咋了？平时没有这种表情呀。

【再骂割鸡】：嘿，是不是他俩成了？ᶘ ͡°ᴥ͡°ᶅ

【会长1号小迷妹】：！！！

【会长3号小迷妹】：怎么这样！！！我同意！！

【会长11号小迷弟】：让我去探探底！！没有的话就让我来承受会长的爱！

【会长粉丝团团长】：11号，我将送你离开我们的粉丝团。

羽早川翔的手紧紧盯着那些说两人在一起的话，纷纷给了个踩，噢，还有说要被爱的11号。

将手机收起来，回到前台，刚才的少女们已经不见了。

“去了好久啊，便秘了？”店长擦着盘子，随口问道。

随后他抬起头，看见羽早川翔的脸，的确是一副便秘的表情。

“今天有京常见学院的单吗？”后者扯了扯领结，决定亲自去观察一番。

……

自绯樱春人让会长大庭广众抱起他并叫人拍照后，学生会成员们都蠢蠢欲动地想跟会长亲密接触。

无他，太令人羡慕了。

“之前脑袋那下没白挨，我感觉最近会长特别关照我。”绯樱春人喜滋滋咧着嘴，双臂交叉在后脑勺上。

“你啊，最近有好多人误会你们是一对，会长要生气了怎么办？”百鸟莲无奈地看着他。

“嗯...这是个大问题，我得想想怎么讨好会长。”绯樱春人边走边说，脚步轻松。

“不过会长的手又宽又暖，手臂还特别有力，上次靠在我颈边说话，整个人都酥了。”他脚步轻得快飘起来。

“喂喂，你不是被那些女生影响了吧，说这种话。”白鸟莲拍了拍他的背。

“嘛嘛，春人高兴就好啦。”青叶萤笑嘻嘻地往嘴里塞了颗糖。

一行三人边走边笑，羽早川翔远远推着小架子偷听着。

内心有名为嫉妒的凶兽咆哮着破笼而出。

……

神宫司高马取出咖啡馆的工作服，这是羽早川翔给他的。修裁得体的服装衬出他线条流畅的腰身，深色的领结让他脸看起来俞加白皙。

他要去见见他的老朋友——羽早川翔。

走进咖啡店，橘晃店长正在洗杯子。

“你来啦？”店长冲他笑笑，“今天是个大红人啊。”

“什么？”神宫司高马面露疑惑，不解地问道。

“看看校园网络平台就知道了。”店长露出一个暧昧的笑容。

神宫司高马找了个位置坐下，掏出手机，打开平台，一眼瞧见置顶的照片。

怎么被发上来了？

他茫然地看了看照片，又拉了拉评论。

误会大了...难道这不是对待朋友的正确姿势吗？

他想了想，认为有必要澄清，他自己无所谓，但不能让朋友被误会。

【J】：他是我的朋友。

因为他发的时候楼层已经叠砌太高，只有新来评论的才能发现。

【杀了学校】：“抓到本尊！”

【超级无敌可爱猛男】：“呜哇哇，是担心绯樱学长吗。”

神宫司高马发完就收起了手机，准备开始帮店长招待客人。他环顾一圈，没发现他的老朋友。

“店长，羽早川呢？”

“哦，他去你们学院了。”

“这样啊。”

“叮铃——”学生会三人走进来，看见会长，顿时愣了一下。

“会长好，今天也来帮忙啊。”三人齐齐说道。

“嗯，春人，你过来一下。”

“咦？”绯樱春人疑惑地指了指自己，提起一颗心，跟在会长身后。

“平台上的话让你很困扰吧，我澄清了。”神宫司高马薄唇轻启。

“啊，那个啊，我没关系，就是怕会长你生气。”紧绷的心瞬间放下来，绯樱春人笑着拍了拍会长的肩。

神宫司高马也冲他笑笑。两人也没走多远，不过是离另外两人稍远。

“叮铃——”门被推开，羽早川翔推着空了的架子进来，一眼看见两人相对而立，目光停留在神宫司高马肩上那只手。

“噢，回来啦。”店长抬眸扫了一眼。

“嗯。”他径自推着架子进仓库，掠过看着黏糊的两人。

最熟悉羽早川翔的莫过于神宫司高马。

他看对方的脸色极差，平日的笑容都没了踪影，只当对方今天遇到了什么坏事。

天色渐暗，神宫司高马在女客人们尖叫花痴下走进换衣间，羽早川翔突然闯进视线。

对方也在换衣服，正弯腰脱下西裤，含蓄有力的大腿覆盖着薄薄的肌肉，稍往上能隐约看见某物巨大的轮廓。

两人都是一愣，随后羽早川翔神情自然地继续脱，换上自己的裤子，将工作裤在手上叠好，放进身前的柜子。

都是男人，貌似没什么好尴尬的。

不过，好大啊……

神宫司高马握拳轻咳，刚走到一个空的衣柜前，一只手从身后迅速伸来，手掌抵在柜门上，将他压在柜门上，有咖啡的醇香萦绕他的鼻尖。

他扭头看去，羽早川翔神色不明地盯着他，手掌使劲。

“...羽早川？”他身体紧绷，做好了随时瞬移的准备。

“等我一下。”羽早川翔的声音传来，话音未落，他感觉身后一空，又听“嚓嗒”一声，有什么东西锁上了。

接下来身后又一暗，是他的老朋友压回来了。

速度之快，应接不暇。

他猜测他的老朋友发动瞬移了，不，是一定瞬移了。

他慢慢地转过身，直直撞进对方浅紫的冷淡双眸。

“你在干什么？”他问道。

“你喜欢他吗？”羽早川翔不回答，径自提出一个问题。

“什么？”神宫司高马一怔，满头雾水。

“绯樱春人。”

“嗯...不讨厌。”他沉吟了下，虽然觉得喜欢朋友没什么不对的，但直觉告诉他，说了喜欢他就会完蛋。

“那就是喜欢？”眼前人的紫眸陡然深邃，弥漫着一股危险的气息。

“你不对劲。”神宫司高马皱起眉。

“喜欢吗？”羽早川翔也不接话，粗暴地扯下对方的领结，衬衫的领子散开，露出一小截精致的锁骨。

“他是朋友。”神宫司高马眉头皱得更深，觉得他的老朋友今天太奇怪了，更奇怪的是他竟然脱自己衣服。

“男朋友？”羽早川翔又解开对方的衣服扣子，被一只手截住。

“我的确是要换衣服，不过你可以不用帮我。”

“帮你？不，我要干你。”他拍开截住自己的手，快速将对方身上的衬衫剥下。

神宫司高马猝不及防被冷得一个激灵，刚要开口，男人的嘴唇覆上来，撬开他的牙关，强硬地将舌头探入，扫过他的舌苔。

“唔嗯...”他推着男人的肩，想将他拉开。此时瞬移已经来不及了，硬来的话他的舌头会这样断掉。

男人的大腿穿过他两腿之间，轻轻地摩蹭那处。神宫司高马浑身一颤，挣扎得愈发剧烈。

“他可以，我就不行吗？”羽早川翔松开他的唇，神情越发危险，浑身上下都带着刺。

他的挣扎突然停下，想到店长说的“热情的肢体接触”，又想到老朋友一直问他关于绯樱春人的事。

……他想和我做朋友？

我们不是已经成为朋友了吗？

是我单方面这样认为？

神宫司高马发出疑惑三连问。

“呐...羽早川，你想和我做朋友？”他试探地开口。

“朋友？”羽早川翔嗤笑一声，“我要做你的所有。”他再次覆上对方柔软的唇瓣，一只手伸到他胸前玩弄一点凸起。

神宫司高马轻喘着，他明白了，这家伙想做他的伴侣。

可是，这家伙分明喜欢的是自己妹妹天奈。

而天奈喜欢自己。

...所以他拥有了我等于拥有了天奈？

突然为天奈抱不平，这样的渣男配不上我家天奈。

他用力跟对方拉开距离，发动瞬移到门前，准备脱离。

羽早川翔速度也快，瞬移到他身后，一只手挡住门把手，一只手撑在门上，又将他压住。

“衣服都没穿就想出去？”男人蹲下身一手勾住他的双腿，一手扶住他的腰，将他打横抱起，“想给谁看？绯樱春人？”

粗暴地把怀里的人扔到沙发上，他俯下身，用膝盖压住对方的腿，单手箍住对方的手腕放在头上。

“你别这样，我不是天奈。”神宫司高马动了动，挣不开。

“我要的从来都是你。”羽早川翔用另一只手轻抚身下人白皙的脸颊。

“你跟我说的是...”神宫司高马眉头紧蹙，辨认不清到底哪句是真话。

“骗你的，当时要说实话，你一定会逃，”羽早川翔倾身凑近，只差一厘米就能亲到那双开开合合的薄唇。“就像刚才那样。”

“天奈知道我的心意，她很支持我，”他用手从对方的额头顺着五官描绘到下巴，像在欣赏精致完美的雕像。“因为她不能和你在一起。”

既然这样，不如就让我带给他幸福，而你也能放心地离开。

神宫司高马脑袋里轰的一声嗡鸣。

天奈...把我交给了别人？不，不能算别人，我们都是她最信任的人。

但是，妹妹啊...哥哥的贞洁不保啊。

他深吸口气，决定顺其自然，毕竟妹妹把他交托得这么彻底了。

在他走神的片刻，薄薄的西裤已然被脱下扔在地上。

羽早川翔隔着内裤揉搓他瘫软的性器，他呼吸一促，不可抗力地硬起来。

将内裤拉下，硬挺的小高马迫不及待地跳出来。

“要做就轻点...”神宫司高马脸色微红，别过头不看身上的人。

话音刚落，羽早川翔的眸色变得深紫，盛满了欲望，将内裤完全脱下，他的手覆上硬热的小高马，从顶部摸到根部，描绘上面的纹路，缓缓地上下动作。

“嗯...”从牙关逸出一丝呻吟，挺起腰让男人更方便动作。

男人的动作陡然加快，每一下都全方位地撸过，指腹的薄茧擦过顶上的小眼。

神宫司高马为人极其清冷，虽然有点爱闹，但除了天奈以外的事情，都激不起他的情绪。

这种事也就极少干。

以至于在男人的动作下很快就宣泄出来，一股浓厚的白浊沾在男人手上，他就着这些探入下方收缩着的隐秘处。

“呃...！”神宫司高马身形一颤，抬起手臂挡住自己的眼睛，咬着牙关闷哼。

噗嗤噗嗤的水声从身下传来，虽然看不见，但这样的声音让他得以知晓自己正在被做什么。

他大概能感觉到里面有三根手指，一会按压一会又将自己撑开，蹂躏能达到的每一处。

随着手指抽出，突然一阵空虚感迎来，令他不住地收缩松软的后穴。他抬起手臂露出一条缝，眼睛偷偷往下瞟。

只这一眼，又紧紧地闭上，深呼吸几次。

他看到了这辈子都不会忘的狰狞凶器。

不符合优雅外表的凶器...

我会不会死在做爱上？

他还有空调戏自己，那令他颤栗的凶器就这样火热地抵了上来，毫不留情地捅了进来。

他发出一声惊呼，内壁的软肉紧紧附着在外来事物上，他放下一只手，摸了摸自己的腹肌，感觉被顶得略微凸起。

看见这小动作，羽早川翔的眸色俞加幽深，只是眉头紧蹙，额角上冷汗滴落，掉在身下人的胸膛上。

他看起来很难受...

神宫司高马想安慰安慰他，让他舒服点。想到就做到，他抬起两条手臂，勾住男人的脖子，在他嘴唇上啄了下。

嗯...很软。

又啄了下。

有咖啡的味道...

他模仿男人刚才的动作，把舌头伸进去，又不知该怎么做，乱舔一通。

男人愣了下，旋即用舌头勾住探进来的舌尖，互相抵缠，牵出一根根银丝又被吞回去。

两人渐渐放松下来，羽早川翔也开始了身下的动作，每一下都抵到最深处，茎柱上狰狞的脉络刮擦过温热的软肉，时不时就会擦过一点小小的凸起。

“嗯啊...哈...唔”神宫司高马被顶得上下晃动，大腿被掰的很开，两条长腿缠住男人的腰，背部被沙发皮摩擦得该泛了红。

小高马第二次颤颤巍巍地要射，抵着男人的腹部，留下一点清液。

男人似乎察觉到了，速度猛然加快，让身下的人发不出完整的音节，只能嘴巴微张，眼角泛红，等着小高马第二次释放。

“杰...”羽早川翔低喊着他的名字，示意他松开腿。神宫司高马能感到体内的硬物直跳，似乎就要缴械投降。

“射进来。”他不但没松腿，还将对方缠的更紧，整个人都快坐起来，屁股和男人的胯紧紧贴合，内壁收缩得更紧。

“嘶...”男人被吸得一抽气，又强忍着不射。额角上青筋暴起，在神宫司高马耳边柔声细语地说道：“乖，这里不能清理，你会难受。”

“那回家再做。”他听完乖觉地松开腿，开始讨价还价。

男人瞬时抽出，不再忍耐，悉数喷射在他结实的小腹上。

“回谁的家？”他喘着气。

“你的。”神宫司高马沉吟了下，他的家是学院长安排的，学院长离开了，难保他的魂不会看着，不太吉利。

嗯，之后就搬进羽早川的家。

“这里也要，家里也要。”羽早川翔撸了几把，半软的凶器又昂扬起来。

神宫司高马叹着气，有个伴侣真不容易。好在Butler的身体素质都不弱，换个凡人来就真死在做爱上了。

他背过身，臀部翘起，手肘撑着沙发，嫩红的小穴一览无遗，他头转向自己的伴侣：“来吧。”

随后他看见羽早川翔的身体突然泛起虚化的绿光，整个人也泛起光来，是发动能力的前兆，他们的能力是速度，因此能做到瞬移。

心头突然升起不好的预感。

据说不妙的预感…多半会成真。

“不，别用这...”神宫司高马慌乱起来，挣扎着起身，但他跟使用能力的男人比起来速度差太多了，剩下的话被男人顶进肚子里。

因为能力的原因，男人的抽插动作快出残影，穴肉不堪地被翻带出来又撞进去。神宫司高马连破碎的呻吟都发不出，只能做到破碎地呼吸。

混蛋，竟然用能力做爱...！

他骂不出口，只能默默腹诽，心底将羽早川翔千刀万剐。

没一会儿小高马就颤抖着吐出一股不多的白浊，瘫软地垂下。只是男人还没有停下的意思，狠狠地碾过体内每一寸，他感觉屁股都有点火辣辣的。

眼睛不受控制地流下，呼吸声中夹杂着呜咽。男人的速度慢了下来，解除了能力，俯下身安慰地亲吻他，在他体内泄了出来。

神宫司高马懒懒地瘫在沙发上，不是不能动，是不太想动。羽早川翔见状，为他穿好衣服，清理了下现场，将人抱起来走出去。

天色已经很暗，月光混合着星光洒落在屋檐上。

羽早川翔叫来的士，直达他的家。他的屋子冷清极了，简直看不出有人的生活气息，让人忍不住怀疑房子只是摆设，其实他从不回家。

他知道怀里的人在装睡，或许想靠这样躲过接下来的几轮欢爱。但他连用能力做爱都干得出来，怎么可能做不到睡奸？

太小看他了。

之后的神宫司高马狠狠地体验了一把装睡的后果，刷新了对眼前男人的脸皮程度认知。

……

清晨

神宫司高马惬意地趴在床上，如果不看他一颤一颤的双腿和大腿根部触目惊心的痕迹的话。

而羽早川翔负责搬进他的行李，整个屋子突然就有了人的气息。

等他搬完整理好，掏出手机看到之前置顶的那张照片，突然又生气起来。

忍不住又看了看评论，有两条评论被顶上来：

【J】：他是我的朋友。

【春天到了】：大家别介，我们只是朋友。

余光瞥到身上惨不忍睹的神宫司高马。

有点点愧疚。

嘿，只有一点点。

-END-


End file.
